It Could Happen To Anyone
by KBSD201819
Summary: Kurt has an inoperable brain tumor. Short story I wrote for English class.


So this is the first story I've ever posted. I had to write a fictional piece for my teacher, and it was allowed to be fanfiction so I wrote about Kurt and Blaine. I wrote a tragic story because it would most definitely be the opposite of what I would normally write when the characters are Klaine. I did some research on brain tumors, and some of it is based off things my mom told me about her experience with breast cancer. But I still might have gotten things wrong.

I put it on this website because I didn't want my story to go to waste. I'm kinda self-conscious about my story so please be nice and I'm only 13. I hope you think the story is at least okay.

* * *

"Dad, I feel fine. I don't need to see a doctor." Kurt reassured as he sat in his dad's truck.

"Kurt I really think you do. This is getting pretty serious," Burt replied as he put on his baseball cap.

"But, I haven't had any headaches for three days."

"I know you don't wanna go because of your mom, but we need to know if you're okay," Burt said quietly.

Kurt stayed quiet after that, and they rode in silence as they came up to the hospital.

Once they got in, Burt went to go check him in while Kurt adjusted his gray Marc Jacobs scarf and sat in the waiting chairs. He thought of the last time he came here that wasn't just for a mandatory checkup.

His mom was lying on the bed in her hospital room. It was all white, and Kurt thought that they should have a more colorful room to make the people happy. As an 8 year old boy, he sat next to his mom and watched her sleep…

"Kurt Hummel," the nurse called his name, bringing his thoughts back to the present. He got up from his seat and followed the nurse with his dad. Once they got into the room, the nurse asked for his general information. When he was done, he left and said he would get Dr. Raine.

Soon the door opened revealing a woman with red hair, cut below shoulder length. She was very pale, much like Kurt, and had light green eyes. She wore a stethoscope around her neck along with a white lab coat on top of a light blue sweater.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Raine, how are you feeling today Kurt?" she said in a calm, sweet voice.

"Hi, um... not very well," he replied. "I have been feeling pretty dizzy all day. I've been having headaches off and on, and I've been vomiting for about two weeks. Oh and I have a numbness in my arms practically all the time."

"How long has this been happening to you?" she asked.

"For about a month now," he answered.

"Why haven't you come sooner?" she asked.

"I haven't had the best experiences in hospitals" he replied vaguely as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Okay well I want to do some tests on you if you're comfortable with that. I had in mind that we do a CAT scan on you, but-"

"You think it's that serious?" Kurt interrupted.

"With the symptoms you're presenting, I'd like to be on the safe side."

"Okay."

"But I see on the information that the nurse wrote that you're only seventeen; I would need your father to sign a consent form."

They both agreed and Burt signed the form.

"Okay then, if you're ready we can start now," she said.

They nodded and headed out of the room to do the CAT scan.

A few days later, all three of them were sitting down in the hospital room to discuss the outcome of the CAT scan.

"I suppose we'll get right to your test results then?"

"Yes I would appreciate that," Kurt said.

"Well we did find something in your CAT scan," she started carefully. "It's a malignant tumor inside your brain."

"What?"

"How do you get it out?" Burt asked immediately.

"It's inoperable," Dr. Raine told them, compassionate but straightforward. "There are veins and tissue around the tumor. Trying to remove it would be too risky. There might be a way to shrink the tumor with chemotherapy and radiation, but that would also make you very sick. And I said might," she added regrettably.

By the time she was done talking, Kurt and Burt were having a hard time breathing. Kurt felt numb. He didn't know how this could happen, and he didn't know why it did. He didn't know how he would be able to explain this to his friends, and the rest of his family. And Blaine.

They all stayed quiet for a while.

"Do you know why this happened?" Kurt asked very quietly.

"Everybody has cancer in their body, but in some people it gets activated and in some it doesn't. Nobody knows how it gets activated, or how to prevent it really. Even the healthiest people could get cancer."

"Do you know how long I have to…" he trailed off.

"No I don't. Even if we gave you a set amount of time, they're not always right. Sometimes people live longer than an oncologist estimates." She said. "Sometimes they live less. Right now I want to set up another test to see if the cancer has spread anywhere else."

They made their next appointment for the week later. Dr. Raine gave them some pamphlets to look at and then they said their goodbyes.

Once they got out of the hospital, they saw it was flurrying out. They walked in silence back to Burt's truck.

Once they were both in the truck with the heater turned on, Kurt finally spoke. "I don't want to tell anybody else yet until I know if it spread or not."

Burt nodded silently and began to drive home.

They walked into the waiting room, finding it was almost empty. Burt checked Kurt in once again. They waited for about 3 minutes until Kurt was called.

Dr. Raine opened and shut the door quietly.

"Hi Kurt, Mr. Hummel."

"Hello," they responded in unison.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked.

"Anxious. But, I haven't vomited all week and my headaches are getting lesser."

"That's great. So would you like to hear your results of your scan now?"

"Yeah."

"Well the good news is that the cancer didn't spread at all," she said with a smile. "The tumor is on the left side of your brain. It isn't likely that the cancer will spread from there, but we have to be mindful of every possibility. Now, have you decided at all if you'd like us to try chemotherapy and radiation?"

"Kurt and I were wondering about chemotherapy pills," Burt said.

"Yes there are pills you can take. The benefit would be that you wouldn't have to come to the hospital for every dose of chemo, but you would still need to keep appointments so we can monitor you."

"Would I have less of a risk if I did the pill instead?"

"No, the pill is just as strong as other forms of chemotherapy," she spoke gently.

"Okay."

Burt and Kurt were walking out and into the snow when Kurt said, "I want to start telling people about the cancer tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" he questioned delicately.

"Yeah, but I want to tell Blaine first."

Burt nodded and started the truck.

When Kurt woke up the next morning he found himself shivering in his room.

After a couple of minutes, he found the strength he needed to get up. He started walking around the room, and just observing. He looked at the pictures next to his night stand. The first one he picked up was the one where his mother Elizabeth, Burt, and himself. He couldn't remember what the photo was for, but it was of his mother before she got cancer. Her hair was dark auburn, she had pale skin, and her eyes were a beautiful mix of blue, grey, and green, just like Kurt's. His father still looked the same, was bald, and had a red flannel shirt on too. Kurt also looked the same too. Only in the picture, he was seven years old, wearing a tux and a bow tie.

The next photo was of Blaine and himself. It was taken just 3 months ago. They were on a picnic, in some kind of Park. They were surrounded by trees that were all different kinds and shapes. Blaine was in a dark blue and white striped shirt. His dark curls were free of their usual hair gel helmet. Kurt's attire was his gray waistcoat and black skinny jeans. He had his hair in his usual quiff. In the photo, they were smiling at each other and had a look in their eyes that clearly said they love one another.

He wandered away from the portraits and went to go take a shower. When the water went cold he got out and started his moisturizing routine. He got into his black skinny jeans and put his red shirt on with an abstract black and white scarf.

He entered the kitchen and got greetings from Carole, his dad, and Finn.

"Hey dude."

"Finn, stop calling me dude…" Kurt chastised his step-brother. "And hi."

Finn just grinned in response and went back to eating his pancakes.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Carole asked as she put pancakes on another plate for him.

"Fine," he said almost too quickly.

He walked swiftly towards the table and began to eat. I don't know how I'm going to tell them, Kurt thought, especially Blaine. He shook his head as he tried to stop thinking of the inevitable conversation.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Burt questioned even though he ready knew what Kurt would be doing this weekend.

"Well I got an extra shift at the hospital today," Carole said sweetly as she brushed back her light brown hair behind her ear and sat down to eat.

"Um… I think I have a date tonight with Rachel," Finn said with uncertainty. He looked to Kurt. "Dude, you're her best friend, she must have told you..." He trailed off as he continued to be confused.

"Ugh Finn," Kurt scoffed. But then his step-brother gave him a pleading look and he caved. "Okay yes, you have a date. She said you two would be going to see either Wicked or Rent."

"Oh great, another date of hearing her singing along to musicals," Finn muttered.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and said "Well I'm going to be making plans with Blaine today."

"Oh how are you two doing?" Carole asked, interested.

"Um we're doing great, actually next week we're going on a date."

"Good for you two." She said, pleased by his answer.

Breakfast continued with casual chatter. Once they were all finished, they all went to do their own things.

Kurt went back up to his room, and saw the time; 12:26. He decided he could text Blaine now.

Kurt- Hey sweetie, I wanted to ask you if you could come over right now. Xx

Blaine- Sure. Are you okay? Xx

Kurt- Yeah, I just wanted to see you and I also need to tell you something. Xx

Blaine- Okay I'll be over in like 10 minutes hun. Xx love you

Kurt- Xx I love you too

After their conversion was finished he went downstairs to start some coffee.

Ten minutes later, Kurt opened the door to reveal his boyfriend in his bright red skinny jeans and his gray Mark Anthony jacket and with a button up shirt and scarf.

"Hi, baby," he greeted and gave Kurt a peck on the lips.

Kurt smiled for what felt like a long time ever since he heard he got the cancer.

"Hey, so would you like some coffee?"

"Yeah," replied Blaine.

Blaine helped Kurt get his black pea coat on and then they walked out the door and into the cold air. Once they got onto the sidewalk, they both instinctively reached for the other's hand to hold.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Blaine asked.

"Well you know that I haven't been feeling well for a while now…"

"Yeah. You were throwing up a lot and had headaches. Did you finally go to the doctor?" he questioned sympathetically.

"Um, yes."

"Well… do you know what was causing all that?"

"My dad took me to a doctor's appointment. Her name was Dr. Raine and she wanted me to get a CAT scan-"

"Wait what?" Blaine exclaimed.

"She said it was 'to stay on the safe side'," Kurt explained and noticed Blaine nodding out of the corner of his eyes.

This is going to devastate him…

"Anyway I got one and she found something..."

"What?"

"... She found a cancerous tumor," Kurt confessed. Blaine stared at him with a frozen face, completely wordless. So Kurt went on. "It's a brain tumor; it's on my left side of my brain."

Blaine was quiet for a few minutes. Kurt was afraid to look at him, but when he did he saw the tears falling silently down his face. Kurt led them to a bench.

"Wha-how could this happen?"

"Dr. Raine said that anything could cause it," Kurt spoke quietly.

"But they can cure it, right?" he asked.

"They can't remove it, but Blaine that doesn't exactly mean I'm going to..." Kurt stopped, having to stifle the sob rising in his throat.

But Blaine was crying for him.

"S-so what's going to happen then?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, I don't know, but I going to be taking chemo pills. So I don't need to make so many appointments. She said that the cancer spreading someplace else is doubtful, but it's still a possibility."

Blaine asked a lot of questions, some Kurt couldn't answer. And after they exhausted the conversation, they simply kissed and held one another in the winter cold.


End file.
